Father Daughter Mother
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: A short FF about Carlisle, Bella and Esme. Bella is staying with them for the weekend, and she's been having trouble with Charlie and some girls at school. See how it all pans out for her. Rated T for potentially offensive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

This short FF in set between New Moon and Eclipse. If bullying offends you, please don't read.

 **Bella**

I got home from school in tears. Charlie was working, and would be til late. All the Cullen's except for Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting for the weekend. Carlisle was picking me up soon after his shift at work. Edward wouldn't allow me to be by myself while he was away, so he was making he stay with Carlisle and Esme all weekend until he got back.

Jessica and Lauren took advantage of today when none of them were at school. It was partially my fault, I shouldn't have told them off for their bitching. I had a bruise on my face from Jessica's slap, and they called me all the names you can think of. I didn't fight back. I couldn't. Charlie would be angry with me, Edward would be too. Esme and Carlisle would be disappointed. I didn't know how to fight anyway.

Now I was tempted to call Carlisle, tell him I didn't need to come over, but I knew he would insist. Edward warned him that I would try that. That I wouldn't want to be there.

I didn't need permission to see Jacob; he said I could go if I wanted, but not when he was out of town. He needed to be available. Close enough to come get me if Jacob and I fought again. We compromised on this, and I didn't mind. I just wish he would allow Jacob to come see me instead when he was away.

Tears were still running down my cheeks when a knock on the door knocked me out of my thoughts. I wiped them away as I walked to the door, my bag on my shoulder.

I opened it and avoided his eyes. "Hey Carlisle." I mumbled.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to make myself sound uninterested, but my voice was a little shaky.

There was silence for a second and I knew he was thinking about what to do "Okay, well are you ready?"

"Yeah." I stepped out the door and he took my bag from me. "Thanks." I was talking quietly. It was easier to keep my voice level this way.

* * *

We drove in silence until he tried again, "How was your day?"

"It was good. How was work?"

"Slow." He smiled. "Can I ask about the bruise?"

I sighed, "I'd rather you didn't."

"Bella…"

"It's nothing. Lauren just got upset with me today, is all."

"She slapped you!?" He didn't notice that he sped up a bit.

"It's nothing." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did she slap you?"

I cleared my throat a little. "It was my fault, I said something."

"What did you say?"

"I told them to stop bitching about my sisters…"

"Alice and Rosalie?"

I nodded. "They were saying some pretty offensive stuff right in front of me, as if it wouldn't piss me off."

I saw a small proud smile spread on his face, "I'm sure Rosalie will be ecstatic."

"Please don't tell anyone, and please don't think about it when Edward is back."

"Bella—"

"It's not important and it's nothing to worry about." I cut him off.

"Bella, it's bullying. Did they do anything else?"

"Think of every offensive thing someone could call me. They said it all."

He sighed, "I have to do something about it, Bella."

"No, you really don't."

"I do. Esme will see the bruise, so I'll have to tell her, and I either have to tell Charlie or the school."

I tried to argue, but he cut me off, "Bella, I will not stand by while my daughter is bullied."

I slumped in the chair, "I should never have said anything." I mumbled.

He stopped the car as soon as it left my mouth. I regretted it straight away, and stared at my hands as he looked at me.

"Bella, look at me."

I hesitated and looked up at him.

"If it were anything else, anything that didn't put you at risk of any sort of harm, I wouldn't say a word. Not even to Esme. This situation we're talking about it potentially dangerous for you, and so I have to do something about it. But I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about anything. I am always available, okay?"

I nodded and looked forwards to the road.

He sighed and started driving again. Another few minutes, and we reached the house.

He took my bag inside and put it in Edward's room which now had a bed in it. I guess it was sort of my room now.

"Bella." Esme smiled as she met us at the door. Her warm smile faded as she saw the bruise. "That's human inflicted…"

I took in a breath and looked down at my feet.

Carlisle sighed, "She's having trouble with the girls at school again."

"And we're doing something about it this time, right?"

"Yes. I'll go in on Monday."

I looked up when I heard Esme walk towards me. She hugged me, and I returned the gesture.

"It'll go away in a few days." She assured, inspecting it closer.

"Before Edward gets back?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"How do you know?"

"…Experience." She looked at Carlisle briefly.

"Oh…sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay."

"Okay, well I have homework, so…"

She nodded and stepped out of the way. I walked upstairs without glancing back. I felt tears start to well in my eyes again.

Once I was at the top of the staircase, I turned and looked back down them. Esme was standing in Carlisle's arms. He kissed her once, and I saw the look in his eyes. It was as if he was falling in love all over again, but for the very first time. Edward had told me that it would always be like that with them, but I hoped it would be for us, too.

I decided I would do some homework, as I hadn't done anything at school today.


	2. Shopping

**Carlisle**

Esme and I decided not to make Bella eat dinner after she claimed she wasn't hungry multiple times. We didn't bother her for the rest of the night, but we heard her crying a lot. Esme found it hard not go up there, and I was almost the same, but she didn't want comfort at the time.

Bella came down the staircase slowly. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked miserable.

"I've got to go to Seattle today, would you like to come?" Esme offered to her. "You can buy some really expensive things."

"No, thank you." Bella sat down and unlocked her phone. She held it for a few seconds before locking it again and dropping it to her side.

Esme kissed me once on the lips, "I'll go now then." She walked passed Bella and kissed the top of her head as she went.

When she was out of the house, I moved over to sit beside Bella. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't reply, but tears welled in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms and she let them fall into my shirt. I hushed her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, kissing the top of head every so often. I didn't know how long we sat like that, or how long she cried.

She finally pulled back after a while, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Now I would really like you to tell me everything that happened."

She shook her head, "It's not even them anymore."

"Then what is it, Bells?"

She started crying at the same rate as she had before, and I pulled her into my arms. How long was this going to go on? It hurt me to see her so broken.

"Charlie. They told me that Charlie didn't care about me. And I know that he loves me, but it's just…what he did." She said through her sobs.

"What did he do?"

"The father daughter dance is on tonight, and he was supposed to take me, and I was actually sort of excited. But on Thursday night, he said he was going camping and fishing with Billy. He didn't even ask if I minded or anything, he just said, "Bella, I'm going camping and fishing with Billy on Saturday night so I can't go to your dance thing." And that was it."

I didn't know what to say. This agitated me a bit. Why did Charlie never appreciate the beautiful daughter he had?

"I'll take you." I offered.

"What? Oh, no it's okay."

"Bella, you want to go."

"I can't dance…" She smiled weakly and looked down.

"I can always make you."

"I feel like that's a family threat. Edward said it to me the first time I came here."

"He got it from me." I winked. "But seriously, I'll take you. How will Lauren and Jessica feel when you show up with the one and only Doctor Cullen?" I smirked.

"They'll be pretty red-hot jealous, considering the opinions they hold on you. "Carlisle's the hottest man I've ever seen", "What a shame Doctor Cullen is married", "I wish he was our age"." Bella made a disgusted face and laughed.

I laughed with her. "I'm pretty amazing." I joked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed again. I wiped her tears from her cheeks. "So it's settled. We'll go tonight, and I'll dress really good."

"Sure, make me look even worse against a god like you. Sometimes I really hate your vampire appearances."

He smiled, "You'll look better than me, I promise." I picked my phone up and dialled Esme's number.

"How far are you, love?" I asked when she picked up.

"About 10 minutes from home, why?"

"Do you think you could maybe come back? Bella and I need to buy new clothes."

I could hear the smile in Esme's voice when she spoke, "Sure, I'll be there soon. Why do you need more clothes?"

"There is a father daughter dance tonight and I'm taking Bella. We're going to show up Jessica and Lauren."

"Okay, well I'll be there soon."

"Thank you. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She hung up and I put my phone down.

"She's going to make me dress really formal and I'm going to look ridiculous." Bella said.

"Nonsense. You'll look beautiful, and they'll envy you."

"I'm sure that'll go down well at school."

"Rosalie and Alice will be there."

"Rosalie won't do anything, and Alice will just get herself into trouble."

"Rosalie will stand up for you, and Alice will get herself out of trouble. She does it all the time. Even with Esme and I…" I smirked.

Bella laughed, "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"She does." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This one it is." Esme said. It took us 2 hours, and several different stores until Bella and Esme agreed on a dress. Well, Bella didn't agree, she thought it was too much, but she gave up on arguing with Esme.

Esme bought the dress as Bella stared into the food court outside of the very expensive store. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"They're here, and they're looking at us…" She whispered.

I looked in the direction she was and my eyes caught them immediately.

Esme walked over to us, "What's going on?"

"Lauren and Jessica." I said to her.

She followed our eyes and saw them too, "Bitches."

"Esme!" I scolded, "They're teenagers."

"I don't care." She shook her head.

I couldn't hold my smile back, "Let's just go get me a matching tie or whatever." I said.

We walked out and passed the girls.

"Bella! Hey!" Jessica said in a cheery voice.

We stopped walking when Bella did. She turned around, "Hey, Jess."

"Oh, hey Bella!" Angela walked out of the store she was in. She hugged Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked her.

"Shopping…We're sort of in a mall."

"Don't give me your attitude." She snapped.

"Don't give me your bullshit. Bye." Bella turned around and started walking. Esme smiled as she turned and followed Bella.

"Bye Angela." Bella smiled as she walked away.

"See you later." Angela smiled back.

I stared at Lauren for a second. "Watch your mouth." I turned and followed behind Bella and Esme.

When we got further enough way, Bella sat down on a seat. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were filled with tears. She was shaking and she closed her eyes, dropping her head between her knees.

Esme sat next to her and put her arm around her. "It's okay, Bella. Slow your breathing."

After a few minutes, her panic attack passed, and she looked at me with a guilty look, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For speaking to her like that. I know you mustn't be proud of that…"

"I think it was fairly justified, actually." I smiled.

"Come one, let's go dress Carlisle up." Esme smiled. Bella smirked and stood up with her.

"Yay." I rolled my eyes.

"I hated it just as much you will. Remember that." She smiled as we kept walking.


	3. The Dance

**Carlisle**

Bella and Esme had been upstairs for hours. Esme had being doing her makeup, and there was a lot of laughing and fake screams.

"Bella, Esme, come on. We're going to be late." I called up the staircase.

"Almost done!" Esme replied to me. I heard her tell Bella to get up. "Do you love it?" She asked her.

"This is way too much."

"No, it's just enough." I could hear the smile in Esme's voice.

"Thank you Esme. For everything you have done for me."

There was silence for a few seconds, and I assumed they were hugging. "Come on, let's go wow Carlisle."

I heard the bedroom door open, and I stood up straighter at the bottom of the stairs.

I heard their footsteps and then Bella stood at the top. She looked very nervous.

Esme appeared at her side and took a few steps down, pulling Bella down with her.

"Doesn't she look great?" Esme asked me.

"She does. Just divine."

Bella blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

"Okay, let me get a photo before you leave."

"Esme, neither one of us is the photo type…"

"Please? For me?" Esme battered her eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes, "One photo."

Bella groaned.

Esme took the photo she wanted. I kissed her once and she stood at the door to watch us drive away.

* * *

I helped Bella out and we walked into the hall. Music was playing from inside. Angela and her father got here the same time as us.

"Hey Bella! Whoa, you look magnificent." Angela hugged her.

"Hey Angela. Esme went a little overboard I think."

"No, I think you look great."

"Thanks." Bella smiled. I could tell it was forced. She felt awkward. I shook Mr Webers hand as a greeting.

"Doctor Cullen brought you?" She whispered to Bella, unaware that I could hear. I tried not to listen, for Bella's sake.

"Well, he's more of a father than Charlie has ever been, so why not?"

"What about Alice and Rosalie?"

"They're out of town for the weekend." She said.

"Oh, okay. Well we should go inside. It's sort of cold out here."

Bella nodded and looked at me. I smiled at her as an indicator that I heard what she had said. She blushed again as she looked down and walked with Angela to the door.

I walked a few steps behind with Mr Weber, who had been making easy conversation. He was a kind man.

Bella and Angela gave their tickets to the teacher standing at the front. She looked briefly between me and Bella, no doubt questioning why I had brought her and not Charlie. I smiled and walked in.

"Oh my god…" Bella said as I stood beside her. "This is going to be horrifying."

"I don't look that bad, do I?" I joked.

She smiled and laughed lightly.

Jessica and Lauren approached us from two older men talking in a corner.

"Hey Angela." They smiled, and they glared at Bella.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly, "I'll see you later…" She said to Angela.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a separate area of the hall. "What are they saying?" She asked me.

"Their questioning why I brought you." I answered.

"Is that all?"

"No, but I'd rather not tell you the rest…"

"Carlisle, please?"

"They said that I should have brought one of my "attractive" daughters to keep up a good show for myself." I said.

"Well, they're right there." Bella nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "For the last time, they didn't want to come, and you are just as beautiful."

"You have to say that, you're my father." She stopped and her eyes widened, "Well, sort of I guess. Not really, but—"

"Bella." I hushed and laughed lightly. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I mean, you can be if you want, but you don't have to be."

"To be honest with you, Esme and I already consider ourselves your parents…we will be one day anyway."

Bella nodded with a small smile, "Okay, cool. Can we please drop this subject?"

I laughed at her and nodded. "Want to dance?"

She hesitated, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "It's why we're here." I reminded.

"But, as I have previously stated, I cannot dance."

"And I said I could always make you." I smiled and spun her around.

She laughed, "Maybe I should have asked Esme for some tips."

"Just try to keep your balance, and act like you know what you're doing. It usually works."

"For you maybe…" She smiled and laughed again.

* * *

We danced for a few songs before we took a break. Angela and her father had found their way back over to us.

"Bella, I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"I can't. That was all Carlisle, I had no idea what was happening."

"And yet you only fell twice." I smirked.

"Shut up." She smiled, "I told you—"

"You can't dance. I know. You've said it multiple times tonight." I finished her sentence.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come get a drink with me?" Angela asked her.

Bella looked at me.

"What?"

"Can I go?"

"You don't need my permission…" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Oh, do you want anything?" I small smirk spread on her face.

"No, thank you." I tried to hold back my smile. Smart girl.

I watched briefly as they walked away talking about something. I offered for Mr Weber to sit down, and we were making conversation again.

After a few minutes, I glanced over to where Bella and Angela had gone. I noticed Lauren and Jessica standing around Bella. Angela looked very uncomfortable.

"What do you think is going on over there?" I asked Mr Weber.

"I don't know, but it looks rather unpleasant. Has Bella told you about any recent events at school?"

I nodded as confirmation, "I should go over there." I stood up. He stood too and followed me towards the girls.

"Everything okay?" I asked once we reached them. I glanced at the girls and turned my attention to Bella.

She nodded quickly, "Just fine."

I looked at Angela and she shook her head.

"Bella, come on. Esme's calling." I said.

She knew I was just getting her out of there, and she came very willingly.

She sat down when we reached our table, "Thank you."

"Any time, but they're watching us, so unless you want to explain this to them, I would hold the phone up to your ear." I held my phone to her.

She took it and held it to her ear, "What are they saying?" I asked him.

"Bella, don't worry about it."

"What are they saying, Carlisle." She asked me again.

I sighed, "They said that you always have a precious Cullen to save you, and Angela is asking them to stop."

"I didn't have a Cullen to save me at school when they attacked me yesterday…" She mumbled. She dropped her hand and handed my phone back.

I slipped it into my pocket. "Do you want to dance again?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to go home?"

She bit her lip.

"I'm very happy to go home if you are." I assured.

"Are you sure?"

"This was for you, not me. Come on." I stood up and she followed over to Angela and Mr Weber.

I shook his hand and she hugged Angela, and we left quickly before Lauren and Jessica had a chance to speak.

* * *

The drive home was silent, and we got inside, Esme greeted us, but Bella didn't say a word. She walked upstairs quickly.

"You're early."

"I wasn't listening in when she went to get a drink with Angela. Jessica and Lauren were talking to her but I don't know what they spoke about."

"Something unpleasant I assume." Esme said. She stepped forward and I put my arms around her waist. She kissed me once and buried her face into my chest.

I held her for a few minutes before I broke the silence, "We should go make sure Bella is okay." I said.

She stepped back and held my hand. She led the way up the staircase. I loosened my tie as we walked and threw it into our room as we walked passed.

Esme knocked quietly. There was no reply, so Esme tried the door. It was locked. "Bella, open the door. Come on sweetheart."

Silence. I couldn't even hear Bella's quiet breathing. Wait, I should be able to hear that. "Esme, listen."

She stood in silence for a second, "There's nothing."

"Exactly. We should at least hear her breathing."

Esme stepped back. "Break it."

"What?"

"The door. Break it."

I hesitated before I knocked it down. She wasn't in there, and she wasn't in her bathroom.

Esme was frantic. "Track her or something! How did she get out?"

I looked at the open balcony doors. "No." I walked out the doors and looked down. "She wouldn't have jumped that, would she?"

"Carlisle." I turned to Esme voice. She was standing on the balcony railing and holding a tree's branch. "Risky with her balance, but possible…"

"But where would she go?"

Esme thought about it, "Reservation."

"In what she's wearing, she would have had a hard time getting down that tree." I looked over the railing and jumped, catching a branch. I took the small piece of dark blue material from the tree and held it up to Esme.

"We should become detectives." Esme smirked.

"She can't be far. Wait, is she walking? The keys are inside…"

Esme jumped down, and I dropped down to the ground. I followed Bella's scent, and Esme followed me.

Bella hadn't gotten far. She looked lost, but she was walking around, staring at her feet as she did. I wasn't so sure whether she was trying to go to the reservation or not. She could be just walking.

"Bella." I stepped out to she could see me. Esme was right behind me. She moved to my side.

Bella turned around quickly, startled by our approach. She sighed and turned back around. She kept walking.

"Yes, try and outrun the vampires." Esme said sarcastically.

"I'm not running…" Bella said quietly.

"You ran from the house. How did you get down without hurting yourself?" Esme asked.

"I have scratch on my leg."

I realised now that we had been headed more towards the cliff face than the reservation. "Bella, where are we going?"

" _I'm_ going to the cliff; I don't know where you guys are going."

"I thought you would be going to the reservation to be honest." Esme said as we followed Bella.

"I didn't even think about that. Maybe I will."

"No, you're not. Edward said you can't. Not when he isn't close enough to come to you if need be."

"I didn't realise I was his property…" She murmured.

Esme sighed and grabbed Bella's arm, "You know it isn't like that. He just doesn't want to lose you. He knows what Jacob thinks about you, remember?"

Bella looked down at her feet, "I know. I didn't mean that, I mean, I am happy being his property."

"Bella? What happened?"

Bella shook Esme off her arm and kept walking.

"Bella, if this keeps going we're going to have to tell Edward, and possibly Charlie." I said. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"No, I'm just telling you. If you don't talk about it, then it's going to build up and you're going to explode. I would rather Edward and Charlie know about it in case they are present when you do."

"Sounds like a threat to me."

"You don't have to talk to us if you don't want. You can see someone else if that's more comfortable for you." Esme said.

"I would rather not talk to anyone to be honest."

We didn't reply, we just looked at her. Esme's eyes were filled with concern, as I assumed mine were.

"Why are you going to the cliff?"

"I don't know…"

"Bella, you're not thinking of doing anything stupid, are you?" Esme asked. The last time Bella had been on a cliff, she jumped as what she claimed as "recreational cliff diving", and what I claimed as "suicide attempt".

"No! Esme, why would you even—"

"Okay, okay. I… I've just been where you are. I know it's not the brightest of places."

"Esme, I am perfectly fine."

"Okay." Esme nodded. "Sorry…"

"Bella, please just come back to the house and talk to us?" I asked. She stared at me for a few seconds, "Please?" I asked again.

She looked into my eyes, and she gave in. She sighed and nodded, walking towards the direction of the house.

Esme walked by her side, and I walked a step in front of them, leading the way so Bella wasn't lost anymore.


	4. Like A Vampire

**Bella**

I had given in to Esme and Carlisle, and I broke down back at the house. I had cried for hours on end, switching between their arms. I told them absolutely everything, from the girls at school, to Charlie, to Jacob, to Rosalie and to Edward. I was a complete mess. My make-up was running, my hair had fallen out of its loose curls that Esme had styled in.

I had fallen asleep on the couch, and they let me sleep. I awoke to screams. My screams. Esme was at my side in less than half a second. Carlisle appeared down the staircase.

The Volturi. The only thing I hadn't told them about. I was dreaming about the Volturi. When I had calmed down, I realised that the sun was rising. I looked briefly at the clock on the wall. 6 in the morning. When would Edward be back?

Carlisle had said last night that Edward needed to know some of the things I talked about with them. Some of the things about him, and about Rosalie. They now knew how majorly uncomfortable I felt around her.

"Bella, what was it?" Esme asked as she brought a cup of hot tea in for me. I was in Carlisle's arms, staring at the wall with a blank face.

"The Volturi." I was done keeping anything from them. I didn't care what they knew anymore. They knew everything now.

Esme froze and looked at Carlisle. He had tensed at their name.

"Everyone. All of you. They kill all of you." I said bluntly. "Because of me."

Carlisle softened and he kissed my forehead, "We aren't going anywhere. I promise."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep…" I said.

"What?"

"If they come, you cannot promise me that you will all survive."

"Edward will. We'll make sure—"

"It isn't just about Edward." I cut Esme off. "It's all of you. Believe it or not, I do love this family as my own."

Esme smiled and sat beside me. She rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head. "Aro will see that the plans have been made. He will collect every piece of evidence, and when he sees it, he won't act on his cruel intentions."

"No plans have been made."

"I'm giving us some time here. I'm sure that if they ever come, the plans will be made, or you will already be one of us."

"You're so optimistic." I shook my head.

"You have to be in a life like this. It's all you've really got left. Family or coven mates, depending on the vampire, and hope."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?" She asked.

"If they do come, and they want to fight you, can you just give me to them?"

"No." They answered at the same time.

"Bella, we've all got something to fight for. For how we want to live. Personally, I have my children, all 6 of you, and Esme."

Esme nodded in agreement.

I took my cup of tea from the table and sipped at it. It smelt amazing, and it tasted amazing. "For someone who doesn't drink this, it's pretty good…"

"Thanks." Esme smiled.

Once I finished my tea, and I stopped talking all together, Esme suggested I had a bath to relax me.

I nodded, not really listening, and she walked up the staircase with me.

I sat on the counter as she ran the bathtub. "Edward will be home soon. Would you like us to tell him what he needs to know?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay." Esme stood up and kissed my forehead. "Enjoy." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

I jumped off the counter and locked the bathroom door. I got undressed and lay in the bath for hours. I didn't notice it get cold.

* * *

When I finally got out, and got dressed, I walked downstairs where the whole family sat. They all stared at me, and I looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"We didn't think it through very well…they all know." Esme said.

"All of it…" Carlisle glanced at Rosalie. "Sorry."

I groaned and turned back around. Edward appeared in front of me. "You didn't even say hi. You're usually elated to see me."

"Does it sound like I'm in the mood?" I mumbled.

He kissed me once and slung his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. He made me feel better, a whole person.

"Come back to the living room."

"It's awkward…" I whispered.

"Nice try, but we can still hear you." Emmett said from the next room.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward snapped. "Please?" He turned back to me.

I sighed and hesitated.

"Carlisle and Esme already know. I do too. Alice…saw some of it, the rest don't know _everything_ , just…almost everything."

"Yeah, that was reassuring." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled at my irritation. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the living room.

"Don't worry Bella, Lauren and Jessica won't be getting near you again…" Rosalie said.

I brushed my bruise on my cheek. It was still there, "You said it would be gone by now…" I said to Esme.

"I thought it would be." She said. "It's fading."

"Not by tomorrow…" I sat down beside Edward and snuggled into his side.

Silence fell over us for a while before Edward broke it. "Don't." He said to Emmett sternly.

"I'm trying to resist." He said with a guilty tone. He really was trying not to say what he wanted to.

"Bella, why—"

"Don't Emmett!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's okay." I hushed Edward.

"Oh, no it isn't, but sure."

"Bella, why does Rosalie make you uncomfortable?"

"Okay, you're right, it's not okay." I stood up and walked out of the room quickly.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. "I told you." He snapped and Emmett.

"Edward," Esme hushed, "I'll go"

I heard her footsteps follow me.

"Bella?" She flashed in front of me.

"Your speed is really putting me at an unfair disadvantage."

"I know." She said. "But you can't tell me you weren't expecting him to ask."

"No, I was expecting it, I just didn't think it would be so awkward, or the room full of tension."

"Jasper can fix that. Problem solved." She smiled.

"Jasper doesn't need to fix anything. I'm just getting a drink." I said as I walked passed her into the kitchen. She followed behind me.

She watched me until I finished. "You are really not making this easier while you're watching me like a hawk."

"Like a vampire." She smirked and winked. I could hold my smile and short laugh back.

"You're happier already."

"This room isn't filled with awkward tension…"

"I think it's because Edward is back, and you have everything off your chest."

"And now it's on yours and Carlisles'. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Our goal of last night was to get you to open up. It was easier than I expected, I must admit." She said. Carlisle walked in on her last word.

"Rosalie doesn't know what to do right now…" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not sure whether talking to you privately would make you feel too uncomfortable, and she doesn't want to do it in front of everyone. Well, not Alice and Jasper."

"She doesn't need to talk about anything with me."

"Bella." Carlisle rolled his eyes, "She doesn't want you to hate her."

"I don't hate her! You did not tell her I hated her. Please tell me you didn't."

"We didn't, she's just come to that conclusion." Esme said.

"Kill me now." I murmured as I walked out of the room.

"Not the best thing to joke about right now…" Carlisle said.

"Right. Sorry. I'm fine." I assured as they followed me.

They sat back down and I sat beside Edward where I was before.

"Sorry…" Emmett said.

"Don't be." I said, avoiding everyone's eye contact. I could feel all of theirs on me though.

"Well, Alice, we should go out and do that thing we were discussing…" Jasper said.

"Right, yes, we should." They stood up. "We'll see you all later."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she shook her head. Edward was smiling at her. "And there, my friends, is what a terrified Rosalie looks like…"

"Shut up." She snapped at him, although she didn't put any anger into it.

* * *

It felt like it went forever, and it was the most awkward and embarrassing thing I had done in a very long time, but I got through the conversation with Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme sat in silence, and occasionally Emmett or Edward would speak up about something, or make jokes.

I looked down at my ringing phone that had broken the silence that had fallen over us. I sighed as I saw Charlie's name.

"Hey dad." I picked it up.

"Hey Bells! When are you coming home? Jake's here."

"Jake's there?" I asked.

Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, has been all morning. He hasn't said a thing about you. Is something going on?"

"No, nothing's going on. We're…fine." _We hadn't talked in weeks, but no, nothing's wrong, Charlie._

"Okay, well when are you coming back?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm sort of busy at the moment. I don't know how long I'll be."

"Busy with what? Do I want to know?"

"Oh my god, Charlie. No."

"Are you sure?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Edward is old-school. Carlisle and Esme are here anyway…" I forgot they were all on the room, and could probably hear Charlie.

"Okay, well…I'll see you when I see you I guess…"

"Bye dad." I hung up and dropped the phone. Emmett broke out into laughter and I blushed.

"Not your best decision…" Edward said to me.

"Nope…" I agreed.

"Busy?" Esme asked.

"I find it easier to lie than to say "I'm not in the mood to see you"."

"Ah, I see…" Esme nodded.

"Carlisle, no. She was not lying about that…" Edward said quietly. I could guess what he was asking about. I sunk lower on the couch and buried my face in Edward's side.

"I regret answering that phone call…" I mumbled.

"I'll say. Now you got Carlisle questioning it too!" Emmett laughed.

Edward ignored him, "So you don't want to see Jacob?" He asked.

"…Not really. Not right now." I glanced briefly at Esme and Carlisle. They understood. I didn't know if they had told Edward that much.

"Come for a walk." He stood up and pulled me with him.

I followed him out of the house and we walked along the river slowly.

* * *

 **This was just a shorter FF. Any suggestions for stories, long or short, are appreciated. Thank you for reading**

 **-A xx**


End file.
